


Dress

by Alexz6, InkAndScribbles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara cooks dinner, Kara wears Lena's clothes, Lena is an extra bitch, Lena just likes ripping Kara's clothes off tbh, THEY SAY I LOVE YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME, domestic supercorp, supercorp fluff, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndScribbles/pseuds/InkAndScribbles
Summary: Kara's clothes are unwearable after the night before so she ends up in one of Lena's dresses





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fleshed out version of a twitter thread I was part of that came about because of those pictures of Kara in that dress. Hope you enjoy it!

"Lena! My shirt is ruined, what am I going to do? I don’t have time to go home before the conference!”

Lena smiles coyly at her from the bed. She has yet to move to dress and is wrapped in the bed sheets watching Kara frantically pace in just her underwear. Surprisingly, the garments were still intact. The same could not be said for Kara’s shirt. It currently lay at the end of the bed where Kara had tossed it after realising that half the buttons had been ripped off. 

“Kara, darling, just wear one of my dresses.”

Kara stopped pacing to stare at Lena, hands on her hips. 

“I can’t! You said you wanted to keep us private, people are going to notice if I show up in a dress that’s worth three times my salary!”

Lena just laughs and makes her way over to the walk in wardrobe, sheet still clutched around her. As she rifles through her clothes Kara comes up behind her, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and resting her head on her shoulder. 

“I know I’ve got an important conference today but can I just stay here instead?”

Chuckling, Lena pulls a dress from the rack and twists in Kara’s arms to face her. 

“You know you can’t.”

Lena presses the dress into Karas chest and kisses her cheek. 

“Here, this one should do, you’ve worn things like this before. Feel free to pick some shoes to go with it.”

Kara stares at the grey dress and has to admit that Lena isn’t totally wrong. Although much more expensive than anything she owns, the dress does have a similar vibe to some of the things Kara has worn in the past. 

“Okay, but I’m giving them back to you after.”

The two walk back into the bedroom, where Lena gets back into bed. As Kara puts the dress on, Lena can’t help but bite her lip, she hasn’t realised just how much of a turn on Kara wearing her clothes would be. Mentally, she reminds herself to have a delivery of flowers and potstickers sent to Kara’s office for after the conference, she knows how stressed Kara gets at those things. 

Zipping up the dress, Kara smirks at Lena’s look as she slides some heels on. 

“I’ll come over after work and we can pick up where we left off last night.”

Kara quickly kisses Lena on the forehead, loving the way it still makes her blush, before rushing (using the smallest burst of superspeed) out the door to make it to the conference in time. 

As the door slams shut, Lena rolls her eyes and wonders when Kara is going to tell her that she’s Supergirl. Lena had figured it out months ago but she was content to let Kara tell her when she was ready. Taking her phone from the bedside table, Lena makes sure to put in a triple order of potstickers to keep her Kryptonian girlfriend energised for the day. Throwing her phone down on Kara’s side of the bed, Lena rises and drops the sheet as she heads to the shower to get ready for her own, and probably hectic, work day. 

As Kara leaves the apartment she decides that tonight when she gets home, back to Lena’s, she will tell Lena she’s Supergirl. They’ve been dating for 7 months now and have been friends a lot longer, so it’s time she told her. Kara suspects she might already know, after all ‘I flew here on a bus’ is not at all subtle and Kara doesn’t see them breaking up at any time soon. 

*****

Kara manages to beat Lena home and she lets herself in with the key that Lena gave her a few months back. Kara decides to surprise her by making a romantic candlelit dinner. She has made the decision to tell Lena about being Supergirl and this time she won’t back out again. 

Lena gets home at just the right time, Kara is just plating the food up and Lena looks on in shock as her gaze sweeps over the apartment. Kara has set up candles everywhere, the table has been set for two and there are two plumerias in a tall vase in the centre. Lena couldn’t imagine anything more perfect. 

“Lena! You’re just in time, I made dinner. It’s Thai and I promise I did make it myself instead of buying take out.”

Lena laughs, remembering the time early on in the their relationship when Kara had burnt the dinner she was making and had ordered take out in a panic. 

“I believe you darling, you don’t have to reassure me every time you cook.”

They sit down for dinner, and Kara starts fidgeting. Lena can tell she’s nervous but she doesn’t know why. A million possibilities fly through Lena’s head; what if Kara asks her to move in? What if she asks her to _marry_ her? Lena knows what she’ll say but she’s still not prepared for the question. 

“Uh, Lena? You okay? You look kind of panicked.”

Lena realises that her thought process must’ve been playing out on her face. 

“I’m fine, darling. I just realised I forgot to do something at work, but it can wait until tomorrow.”

Lena mentally congratulates herself on that save, Kara can usually tell when she’s lying. 

Halfway through their meal, Kara sets down her knife and fork and gazes steadily at Lena. 

“Lena, I need to tell you something.” 

Lena is instantly on guard, the scenarios she was thinking about before have gone completely out the window. Kara doesn’t sound ominous so it can’t be anything bad, but those words have always set her on edge. 

“What is it?”

Kara bites her lip and adjusts her glasses, nervous habits that Lena knows mean that Kara is very worried about whatever she is about to say. Seeing how anxious Kara is about this put Lena somewhat at ease. She reaches across the table and captures one of Kara’s hands in her own, stroking her thumb across the blondes knuckles. 

“Kara, darling, it’s alright. Just take your time.”

Kara’s gaze drops to their hands. 

“I just...I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

At the softly spoken words Lena’s heart gives a painful tug. She could never be mad at Kara for anything. Ever.

“Kara, you’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me, I could never be mad at you.”

“I love you”

Something incredibly warm and comforting blooms in Lena’s chest at the softly spoken declaration. Nobody but Jack had ever said those words to her before. Of course, she knows she loves Kara but she hasn’t said it yet. She had been too scared, her own insecurities telling her that Kara didn’t feel the same way. 

Looking at Kara’s face, however, Lena can immediately tell she hadn’t meant to say it out loud. The love that Kara feels is loud and clear in her eyes but it is warring with the fear of Lena not feeling the same way. Lena can feel herself tearing up because of the overwhelming emotions she is feeling. 

“Kara. I love you too. I do, so much.”

The smile that breaks out on Kara’s face at her words could’ve lit up the whole of National City. 

“You do? Really?”

Lena laughs, tears spilling over her cheeks. 

“Of course I do!”

Kara smiles at her for a few moments before a frown crosses her face and she throws her hands up. 

“Oh my god, that isn’t even what I wanted to tell you!”

“What did you want to tell me then?”

Chucking, Kara’s eyes dart around the room before settling back on Lena. 

“This seems incredibly easy now. I’m Supergirl.”

Lena has to admit she was slightly shocked. That was all Kara wanted to tell her?

Kara, meanwhile, has noticed Lena’s complete lack of reaction. 

“You knew? You knew! Oh, Alex is going to kill me.”

“Telling me you flew on a bus was pretty much a giveaway.”

Kara blushes and smiles sheepishly. 

“Look, I was flustered. I liked you even back then.”

Kara stands up suddenly. 

“Dance with me?”

“What?”

Lena is taken by surprise. She has never been seriously asked to dance before. Work and family functions don’t count in her mind. 

“But there’s no music.”

Kara shrugs as her lips quirk into a small smile. 

“That’s okay. I can sing a Kryptonian Waltz for us. If you want?”

Lena is so touched she doesn’t even know how to respond beyond taking Kara’s outstretched hand. 

Kara immediately pulls her into a spin before beginning to sing. There are no words to this Waltz, just Kara’s angelic voice alternating between humming and vocalising different sections of the music. Lena doesn’t think she’s ever been in such a romantic setting. Kara pulls her close, the blonde’s arms over her shoulders as Lena’s arms go around her waist. Lena smiles into Kara’s shoulder; there’s nowhere she’d rather be right now. 

Later on, after Lena has successfully ruined Kara’s dress, her dress, they curl up in the sheets together and Lena asks Kara to tell her about Krypton. And she does. Lena learns all about it and they talk into the early hours of the morning, neither realising that once again Kara is going to have to wear Lena’s clothes.


End file.
